In optical communications using optical transmission members such as optical fibers and light waveguides, optical modules have been used, provided with a light emitting element such as a surface-emitting laser (for example, Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser: VCSEL). Such an optical module includes an optical receptacle for transmission which allows light including communication information emitted from a light emitting element to enter an optical transmission member, or an optical receptacle for reception which allows light from an optical transmission member to enter a light receiving element (see, e.g., Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as PTL) 1).
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of optical receptacle 10 for reception disclosed in PTL 1. As illustrated in FIG. 1, optical receptacle 10 includes a plurality of incidence surfaces 12 on which light from a plurality of optical fibers is incident, reflection surface 14 reflecting the light incident on the plurality of incidence surfaces 12, a plurality of emission surfaces 16 emitting the light reflected by reflection surface 14 toward a plurality of light receiving elements, and a pair of guide holes 18 disposed so as to have reflection surface 14 therebetween. The plurality of optical fibers are housed in an optical connector, and the plurality of optical fibers are connected to optical receptacle 10 by inserting protrusions of the optical connector into guide holes 18.
In optical receptacle 10 with the optical fibers connected thereto, light emitted from the optical fibers is incident on incidence surfaces 12, reflected by reflection surface 14 toward the light receiving surfaces of the light receiving elements, and then emitted from emission surfaces 16 to reach the light receiving surfaces of the light receiving elements.
Optical receptacle 10 disclosed in PTL 1 is molded integrally by injection molding with a transparent thermoplastic resin. Specifically, optical receptacle 10 is produced by injecting a transparent thermoplastic resin into a mold cavity, solidifying the resin, and subsequently releasing optical receptacle 10 from the mold.